First Kiss
by Camui
Summary: Everything to Yamamoto is a game. So when he beats Tsuna at an embarrassing challenge, what will his prize be?


**A/N:** First ever KHR fanfiction. Be nice? :;;  
**Pairings:** Yamamoto x Tsuna 80x27  
**Warnings:** Fluff. OMNOMNOM.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tsuna groaned, tugging at his brown hair with his hands in frustration. Too damn noisy! Lambo and I-Pin were running around per usual, Bianchi was spoon-feeding Reborn something or other, and Dino. Why was Dino here!? He was making a mess at the table, trying to eat the traditional food with chopsticks and failing miserably. Mama was standing at the sink, mindlessly washing dishes and humming to herself.

Smacking his forehead on the table, a wave of pain went through Tsuna, but he ignored it. So loud! Couldn't anyone turn off the friggin' volume or something?!

The buzz of the doorbell made Tsuna shoot up, needing any excuse to get away from the table. "I'll get it!"

Rushing to the door, he took a moment to collect his breath before pulling it open, blinking at his baseball lunatic friend who was standing on the other side.

"Yo!" Yamamoto said cheerfully, waving two fingers in salutation. "Homework is less boring with more people."

Tsuna froze as Yamamoto walked past him and into the house, and then unfroze after a few seconds, grumbling a bit, but thankful for the great timing. If he hadn't gotten away from that table any sooner his head would probably implode. The pair walked up to Tsuna's room, which was unoccupied and still a bit messy, and they sat down at the table in the middle, the smaller of the pair heaving a heavy sigh.

"Oh? Tired, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he pulled out his notes, his light hazel eyes watching the brunet curiously.

"Nah," Tsuna recovered and waved a hand, shaking his head. "Just, uh, increasing the amount of oxygen in my blood!"

Laughing lightly, Yamamoto took the lame excuse, the smile still on his face. Tsuna marveled at his friend, sometimes. How can one be so carefree? The few times he'd seen Yamamoto get a serious look – well, things had been serious and despite the fact that Yamamoto thought it all was a game, the teen was still incredibly passionate about winning, as well as keeping Tsuna safe.

The brunet smiled to himself. Yes, Yamamoto was a good friend. Speaking of good friends…

"Eh? Where's Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, glancing at the seat that the white-haired Italian usually occupied.

"Bianchi went by his house this morning, I guess. Gave him a reaaaally bad stomach ache." The taller of the two smiled lightly and shrugged. "He wanted to come, but he could barely move."

"Oh, poor Gokudera!" In his mind, Tsuna imagined Gokudera laying on his bed in immense pain, the mantra "must help 10th… with homework…", and then quickly shook his head to get the ridiculous image out.

Yamamoto shrugged. "More alone time for us!"

Click.

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly. 'More alone time for us'? What was Yamamoto getting at? Well, probably nothing, given the fact that he's pretty dense… but still. The way that sentence came out had Tsuna's cheeks dusted a light pink, and the brunet averted his gaze. Gah! Why blush? Yamamoto is a friend, a guy, there's no reason to blush.

"Naa Tsuna, you're blushing!"

Ugh! What happened to being dense!?

"E-Eh, well, er, no I wasn't, I was, uh…"

"Who were you thinking of?" Yamamoto leaned closer to Tsuna, the brunet getting a waft of the shampoo that the baseball player used. Axe.

Only the best smell ever. – Wait! No!

"Er, nothing!" Tsuna waved his hands and shook his head, picking up his literature book as he tried in vain to scan the pages for the section he was supposed to read.

"Hm…" Yamamoto placed his elbow on the desk, his pencil tapping his chin in thought. "Kyoko-san?"

"Yamamoto! Let's study!"

The taller one shook his head with a grin. "Nah, I gotta win this game!"

Tsuna froze. Game? Is that what this was to Yamamoto? Christ, everything's a game and the guy doesn't stop until he wins. What did that mean for Tsuna?

"Haru?"

Shaking his head, Tsuna blushed furiously. This was stupid! Study study study!

"Bianchi?"

That got a completely negative response, Tsuna choking on his spit and face reddening as he turned away and flailed an arm out.

"… I-Pin?"

"What the hell!" Tsuna shook his head furiously and stared at Yamamoto indignantly. "How can you suggest her! I wasn't thinking about any of those people!" Gah, how frustrating!

Yamamoto blinked his light eyes in confusion. "There's no other girls I can think of…"

"I wasn't thinking about a girl-," Tsuna slapped his hands over his mouth as his eyes widened, staring at Yamamoto, horrified.

Oh no. Oooooh no oh no oh no.

Yamamoto blinked once, twice, and then broke out in a smile, wrapping an arm around Tsuna's neck and bringing the boy into his body, knuckling his head with his fist.

"Ah! Dino-san? Gokudera-kun? Adult Lambo?"

Shouldn't Yamamoto be laughing at Tsuna for liking boys? Or accosting him? Or- or- something other than laughing and listing off more people!?

"N-no! It's you, Yamamoto!"

The movements stopped, and Tsuna freed himself from the death grip, holding his head and trying to make his scalp feel a bit better. He glanced over to his friend, who looked… a number of things. Shocked. Confused. Okay, only two things, but still. More than one.

A grin split the baseball player's face all of a sudden, and Tsuna blushed.

"You never let me finish guessing; you cheated and won by default." It wasn't an accusatory tone, but there was a faint hint of fake pouting laced in Yamamoto's voice. "You know I don't like to lose."

Tsuna lifted both of his hands in surrender and shrugged, grinning and chuckling nervously. "Well technically I wasn't playing so you're the winner!"

The baseball maniac placed his chin between his index finger and thumb, as if contemplating something. Tsuna took the brief pause to let the sweat completely consume his face and pour down his whole body, a dark cloud floating over his head – when Yamamoto looked up and smiled, all of that disappeared and Tsuna returned the smile, albeit awkwardly.

"Can I claim my prize?"

Tsuna nearly fell over, a slight gagging noise coming from his mouth.

"E-er…?"

Yamamoto smiled his happy-go-lucky smile, the smile that melted the hearts of ladies all over the school (older girls and younger), and Tsuna's heart rate suddenly skyrocketed. He could feel a blush creeping up his neck as Yamamoto leaned closer, his head tilting lightly in confusion. Flustered, Tsuna scrambled to pull his book closer to him, grabbing his notebook and his pen to start pretending like he was scribbling down notes.

When the brunet heard the darker-haired youth chuckling, he glanced up, golden eyes welled slightly in nervousness. Yamamoto shook his head and clucked his tongue, reaching forward – the 10th's breath nearly stopped – but his hand moved at the last second to flip the literature book around.

"It was upside down, Tsuna-kun."

Blushing even more furiously than before, Tsuna squeaked out his thanks, wishing he wasn't sounding like such a girl all of a sudden. His voice hadn't been this unreliable since he hit puberty! And that was at least a year ago. And the way Yamamoto was staring at him _definitely_ wasn't helping the fact that Tsuna kind of wanted his floor to open up and swallow him whole.

The look on the baseball nut's face… it was almost indescribable. His almond eyes were smoldering, like embers in the pit of a fire; his jaw muscles were completely relaxed despite the slight smirk on his full lips. Tsuna swallowed and averted his eyes, and nearly jumped out of his skin when Yamamoto's hand rested on his thigh.

"Tsuna, have you kissed anyone?"

The question reverberated through the 10th's skull, and for a second he didn't even know how to answer. He looked at Yamamoto, his expression akin to a carp out of water, and then clicked his jaw shut and shrugged a bit. They were only thirteen, it's not **abnormal** to not have been kissed yet… right?

"Have you?" Tsuna decided to turn the tables, get the attention off of him. Yamamoto was devilishly charming and good looking, surely he'd had his run with a few ladies. Or boys. Whichever – it was always hard to tell with Yamamoto, since he hardly flirted with anyone. Tsuna figured Takeshi was too dense to flirt.

The taller teen shrugged and shook his head. "Nope."

Tsuna's jaw dropped slightly, and his golden eyes widened. "Wh-… really?"

Yamamoto blinked and tilted his head, like a confused puppy. "Yes…?"

Blushing lightly, Tsuna shrugged. "I just kinda figured that you… would have already had your first kiss."

The laugh that came from Yamamoto's beautiful lips was harmonious, and he rested a hand on his taut abs and shook his head as he continued to chuckle lightly.

"Tsuna-san, why would I have had it already?" He seemed generally interested as to what made Tsuna come to that conclusion, and the 10th scrambled for an answer as sweat poured down the back of his head and he ran nervous fingers through his hair.

"W-well you're so popular with the girls at school, and you're a really nice guy, I- I've always wondered why you don't have a girlfriend or something…" _Even though Gokudera could be considered as the impertinent housewife and Yamamoto the estranged clueless husband…_

Yamamoto shook his head and smiled at the leader of their Family kindly. "I'm not interested in any of the girls. None of them know anything about baseball – and they don't have fun games to play like you!"

Tsuna swallowed, and smiled lightly. Yamamoto was so lighthearted it was almost unbelievable… but at the same time it was comforting. Yamamoto was still attached to reality, in a different way than Tsuna or Gokudera, or even Reborn, and it was just refreshing that Yamamoto still held that innocent light that there was no evil in this world. Tsuna was almost sorry for dragging the baseball nut into this 'game', but Yamamoto hadn't complained once, even when he'd nearly been crushed by Squalo. He took everything in stride and continued on, and Tsuna really admired him for that.

The 10th hadn't noticed it, but he had been leaning forward, closer to Takeshi as he regarded the other's features, the thoughts swimming in his head. It was when Yamamoto cupped his cheek that he blinked and realized their close proximity, and blushed cherry red. Yamamoto merely smiled and gently let the pad of his thumb run over Tsuna's cheekbone, the darker-haired teen's head tilting lightly as he spoke.

"You haven't had your first kiss?"

Tsuna shook his head lightly, the blush creeping over and around his neck, up to his earlobes. His whole body was probably flushed red; his heart was thumping and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears, his body suddenly becoming hyper-sensitive and multiplying the feeling of Yamamoto's soft, warm palm against his cheek.

"… Can I give it to you?"

Friends. They were friends. Basically family, with how Reborn put things together. It was okay, right? They were close, they trusted each other – they couldn't really trust anyone else, right? Yamamoto was a Guardian, sworn to protect Tsuna through all. The 10th felt his heart swell and shrink at the same time, the reality of Yamamoto wanting to kiss him sinking into his gut. A first kiss was something to gave to someone you cared about, someone you trusted, someone you know wouldn't hurt you or take advantage of you.

Yamamoto had all of those things going for him. He and Gokudera were Tsuna's closest friends and he wouldn't trade them in for anything. Nothing in the world could make him give up his friends. So it only seemed right that either he or Gokudera had Tsuna's first kiss, right?

The few moments of silence that lapsed between them was comfortable and almost soothing. Yamamoto's hand was still on Tsuna's cheek, and finally the brunet moved his own hand to place over the other's larger one, cradling into the palm and nuzzling it lightly, his lids lowering. Sure, he envisioned marrying Kyoko one day; but he had Yamamoto right now. He would never have an opportunity like this again.

So with a soft nod of his head, the blush finally receding as he got more comfortable with the situation, Yamamoto's soft smile was reassuring as the taller teen leaned in slowly. His amber eyes were flicking from Tsuna's own to his lips, making sure that he had permission all the way. It was cute. Tsuna licked his lips nervously, and that seemed to be the trigger. Yamamoto closed his eyes and tilted his head at a slight angle, pressing his slightly chapped lips against Tsuna's; the 10th froze, trying to take in all of the sensations. Yamamoto's hand on his cheek, his hand on Yamamoto's, their closeness, the feel of their lips connecting.

Tsuna whimpered. It felt too good. But it didn't last nearly as long as he hoped it would. Yamamoto pulled away, moving his palm to run his fingers through the messy brown locks of Tsuna's scalp, smiling lightly. The 10th's lips were tingling, the sensation of Yamamoto's lips still lingering, the leftover warmth sending small pulses of electricity through his veins.

They just sat there for a moment, smiling softly at each other. Tsuna was still slightly flushed, though not from embarrassment. Yamamoto chuckled, breaking the silence, and gave his million-dollar smile to Tsuna.

Before either of them could say anything to each other, the door flew open, I-Pin's cry of "LAMBO MEAN!" ringing through the two teen's ears as the two children chased each other around the room. Tsuna's face scrunched into that of irritation, and the baseball nut just laughed and picked up Lambo as he went by, holding him on his lap and keeping the cow-baby from chasing after I-Pin, who was shielding herself behind Tsuna.

Everything to Yamamoto was a game. And Tsuna had no problem in letting him win whatever prize he wanted.

**A/N:** D'awwww.  
reviewplox


End file.
